powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Zone Beginning
The Zone Beginning "I think that we need to do what others have tried to do for a long time and that is to conquer Earth!" said Master Zorn. The whole empire cheered. "Space Patrollers!" said Master Zorn, "go down and attack Earth!" The Space Patroller fighters and Space Patrollers went down to the city of Angel Falls and began attacking the public. As a result, the public began to run wild and panic. Some of them called the police, but when the police came and saw what they were dealing with, they quickly retreated, and the military did the same. "We have to do something!" said Gen. Mills, "there's no way that I'm going to let these armadans attack our world. We have to do something!" Then someone who worked for the Aquabase spoke up. "There is someone who is named Angela Fairweather, who might be able to help us," said the person, "she lives in Mariner Bay." "What are you waiting for?" said Gen. Mills, "go and get her!" "Right, sir!" said the person. The person went to her house and knocked on her door. She answered. "Hi!" said Ms. Fairweather, "what can I do for you?" "Are you Angela Fairweather?" asked the person. "Yes, I am," said Ms. Fairweather, "what can I do for you?" "Come with me," said the person. Then both Ms. Fairweather and the person got in his car, and they drove to the base. Then the person escorted Ms. Fairweather to the general's presence. "Angela Fairweather?" asked General Mills. "Yes?" asked Ms. Fairweather. "General Mills," said General Mills, "nice to meet you. I brought you here because we need your help. The city of Angel Falls is under attack. I was told by a little birdie that you helped save Mariner Bay. Can you help us? I mean, would you help us?" "I think I can," said Ms. Fairweather, "all I have to do is make some power morphers. The only thing that I have to do is find three qualified candidates for the job. I think that I can find them at the Angel Falls Recreational Center." "Then, get going!" said General Mills. "Okay," said Ms. Fairweather. Ms. Fairweather left the base and went down to the recreational center, but before she entered the building, she saw a sign. It said that there was a 3-on-3 karate tournament to be held in the gym thirty minutes from the time that she saw the sign. "Hmm," said Ms. Fairweather, "I can kill three birds with one stone if I find three people from this contest." So, Ms. Fairweather entered the gymnasium. The bleachers were full, so she was forced to stand. Three people clad in black and three people clad in white entered at opposite sides of the ring. The referee explained the rules, and they commenced fighting. The team in black won the match, received a humongous gold trophy, and gloated on their way to the exit. Ms. Fairweather tried to get their attention, but they ignored her. "Excuse me?" asked Ms. Fairweather. "Excuse me?" asked Ms. Fairweather. Then she gave up on them and shifted her focus to the team in white and approached them. "Is there something you need?" asked a white team contender. "I would like to present you three with an opportunity," said Ms. Fairweather. "Okay," said a white team contender, "what is it?" "How would you three like to become Power Rangers?" asked Ms. Fairweather. "Leave us alone," said another white team contender. "Yeah!" said a white team contender, "we just lost a match, okay?" "Guys, I'm serious!" said Ms. Fairweather. "Okay," said a white team contender, "take us to your base." "You asked!" said Ms. Fairweather. Ms. Fairweather got on her Defense Com. "Omega X," said Ms. Fairweather. "four coming aboard!" Then Ms. Fairweather and the three white team contenders were teleported aboard the base. The three white team contenders were astonished by the technology of the base. "This place is amazing!" said a white team contender. "Yeah!" said a white team contender. "I'm Angela Fairweather," said Ms. Fairweather, "and this is General Lloyd Mills, Dr. Marie Constance, and Omega X." All three greeted the white team contenders. "Sorry I doubted you," said a white team contender, "I'm Brian Coles." "Yeah," said another white team contender, "I'm Mary Ann Conway." "Yeah," said the third white team contender, "and I'm Jose Ramirez. Nice to meet you." "Well," asked Dr. Constance, "shall we get started?" "We shall," said Gen. Mills, "welcome, all three of you. I will start with the enemy. Master Zorn is the head of this evil empire. Beware! He can be very dangerous. He has three warriors and advisers. They are Corrus, Torbit, and Rodit. Their forces are called the Space Patrollers. They can operate small spacecraft. Jose, you will be the black ranger. Mary Ann, you will be the white ranger. And as the team captain, Brian, you will be the red ranger." "Team captain? Me?" asked Brian, "I hope that you have the right person." "Trust me," said Gen. Mills, "I do." "Okay, if you say so," said Brian. "I will continue," said Gen. Mills, "when a monster grows giant or when the situation warrants, you can call on machines known as zords. Jose, you have the police cruiser zord. Mary Ann, you have the ambulance zord. And Brian, you have the fire tamer zord. Together, these zords form the Defense Megazord. It is armed with the Defense Saber and has various weapons. Each of you has a phaser and a sword in your arsenal." Omega X gave them their Space Morphers and Space Coms. They looked them over carefully. "What are these?" asked Jose. "The keypad device is your Space Morpher. Just enter the code 476 to morph, but first, one of you must say, 'it's morphin' time!" said Dr. Constance. Suddenly, the alarm sounded, and it bothered the rangers' ears, at first. "What is that noise?" asked Mary Ann. "That's the alarm," said Gen. Mills, "it sounds when there is trouble. Currently, the Space Patrollers are harassing the public. I think that you can handle things from here." "Right!" said Brian, "it's morphin' time!" They morphed and arrived on the scene. At first, they were having trouble fighting the Space Patrollers, because they did not know how to defeat them. Then, Jose saw two Space Patrollers accidentally collide and disintegrate. So, Jose tried an experiment. He put two Space Patrollers together, and they disintegrated. "Hey,guys!" said Jose, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!" At first, Brian and Mary Ann had trouble discerning his message. Then, they got the picture. The fight with the Space Patrollers became much easier. However, they were not able to defeat all of the Space Patrollers, because Master Zorn took the remainder of them back to his lair. "Who are these ''freaks ''of nature?" asked Master Zorn. "They call themselves the Power Rangers, boss," said Corrus, "they fight for good! I hate them!" "Whatever!" said Master Zorn, "I will conquer Earth even if there is a ''thousand ''of them!" "Good job, out there, everyone," said Dr. Constance, "keep in mind that we are just getting started. Now, there are some rules that you need to follow as rangers. Fight fair. Don't reveal your or anyone else's identities. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" They all answered affirmatively. "Good!" said Dr. Constance, "welcome aboard!" Then they went to the Angel Falls Cafe to hang out.